OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT, AND EDUCATION CORE (CORE E) - PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Outreach, Recruitment and Education (ORE) Core is to improve the care provided to persons and families affected by Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related dementias by disseminating information and translating new knowledge into practice for researchers, health care professionals, trainees and the general public. The activities of the ORE Core represent a collaborative initiative involving the Section of Geriatrics and Gerontology, the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Association Chapter Network (WAACN), Office of Continuing Professional Development in Medicine and Public Health (OCPD), Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), State of Wisconsin Department of Health Services (DHS), Wisconsin Geriatric Education Center (WGEC), communities throughout Wisconsin and the extensive outreach, community education and dementia diagnostic clinic programs of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Institute (WAI). These collaborations represent a unique leveraging of resources to expand the influence of the ORE Core beyond the walls of the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health (UW SMPH). The ORE Core is fully integrated into the Clinical, Neuropathology, and Data Management and Statistical Cores as well as the Minority Recruitment Satellite Program (MRSP). Working together, the Core has been able to identify and resolve the barriers to research participation by a diverse study population. Our successful recruitment efforts are matched by our clinical and research education and training programs and the statewide outreach and professional education programs of the WAI. Over the past 4 years, the Core's outreach, recruitment and education programs have worked to achieve the stated goals of the National Alzheimer's Project Act (NAPA) by enhancing public awareness and engagement, optimizing care quality and efficiency and working with health providers and state government to expand supports for persons with AD and their families. The Core has made major contributions to NAPA's primary goal to prevent and effectively treat AD by 2025 by supporting clinical trials and the study of preclinical AD, mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and AD at the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) and the WAI (Wisconsin Registry of Alzheimer's Prevention: Biomarkers of Preclinical AD, RO1AG27161-5) [2-4]. These efforst and collaborations will be expanded during this renewal and new programs will be added to ensure ongoing success of the ORE Core.